¡¿Cómo demonios te lo digo!
by Winry Yuno Hatsune Uzumakii
Summary: Libros de automail, alquimia, piedras filosófales, había libros de todo. Pero a Winry le hubiera encantado tener un libro para encontrar la manera de darle la noticia más importante a su marido... ¿Qué haría ahora?. EdxWin. One-Shot.


Este es mi primer fic de FMA subido. Es EdxWin.

OBVIAMENTE; _**Los Personajes no me perteneces, son de su respectivo autor. Sino, Edward & Winry ya se hubieran casado y Alphonse sería más sexy de lo que ya es :S xD Disfruteen~**_

_**RR :3 Por Ed .**_

* * *

><p>Una rubia caminaba de un lado a otro un tanto preocupada. Si, preocupada. Y es que, su situación no era de desearse. Se preguntarán, ¿Qué es eso tan malo? ¿Acaso murió alguien? ¿Están a punto de matarla? ¿Descubrió que es adoptada? ¿Su perro es gay? ¿Su esposo le es infiel? ¿Se acabó el jugo de naranja favorito de su marido?<p>

Respuestas: No, no, no, no y no. Era algo _Mucho peor. _Pero no desesperen, pronto lo sabrán: He aquí un recuento:

Winry Rockbell, chica rubia de 21 años de ojos azul claro, tez blanca, alta y de buena figura es una mecánica de automails de su ciudad, una _experta y loca esquizofrénica obsesionada con los automails, _-Como cierta persona la había catalogado varias veces- , la cual estaba felizmente casada con uno de los dos hermanos de la familia Elric.

No se preocupen, no es Alphonse. Así que sus sospechas son ciertas, _Edward Elric _es el "afortunado". Nunca nadie ha sabido cómo esos dos pudieron acabar juntos, ella siempre gritándole cosas como "Siempre te quedarás como un guisante", y él usando frases como "Mujer escandalosa" para describirla. Digo, no es que no tuvieran química pero… ¿Edward Elric? ¿Declarándosele a Winry? Si señores. Y la verdad, hacían la pareja más hermosa que cualquiera pudiera soñar.

No era un matrimonio perfecto. Era uno ordinario pero especial. Al ser tan contrarios en actitudes, se equilibraban perfectamente. Las discusiones y peleas sobre cualquier tema –en especial acerca del disgusto irracional de Edward por la leche- siempre estaban presentes. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no se notara que se amaban. La mayoría del tiempo, "flores moe" resplandecían de ellos siempre que los veían juntos. Era como si, con solo verlos, contagiaran su amor y felicidad. A lo que estábamos.

Ya con dos años de casados, Ed y Win se comprendían perfectamente, se apoyaban, se tenían confianza, todo era miel sobre hojuelas en cierto sentido. El sentido más indicado para usar esa frase era en… la intimidad. Oh si, vaya que nunca se cansaba uno del otro. El sentir la respiración de Edward en su cuello… El sentir las suaves manos de Winry tocando cada músculo de su espalda. _Irresistible. _Uno del otro.

No había día en el cual no llegaran cansados del trabajo, y una increíble dosis de "medicina sexual" los reponía como nuevos.

Pero, esta vez sería diferente.

Al conocer a Edward por 21 años, Winry conocía cada rincón del chico. Y vaya que estaba muy preocupada por la reacción que tendría su marido con las buenas nuevas.

Ya sabría su reacción en cada situación diferente: Si una mujer se pone lencería sensual antes de que llegue su esposo a casa, al llegar, el hombre intuitivamente se quedará en shock y, posteriormente, satisfacerá sus necesidades. Con Edward, las cosas no eran así. Si Winry se ponía algo sexy para antes de que llegara Ed, al llegar, la expresión que él pondría sería algo como: ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso no lavaste la ropa y ya no encontraste que ponerte? O… ¿Qué? Ah, ¡Ya sé! Tienes mucho calor y quieres que arregle el aire lavado, ¿No?

¿Idiota? En algunas cosas. ¿Distraído? Mucho. ¿Molesto? Para nada. A Win le encantaba que fuera así. Pero… ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo actuaría con algo que ni siquiera a ella le cruzó por la mente que pasaría?

-M-muy bien, tengo que tranquilizarme…-se decía para sí misma alterada. Den, el perro, soltó un ladrido justo detrás de ella, a lo que la chica se sorprendió.- ¡Den! No me asustes así. Pero tienes razón, mejor en vez de planear mi huída sorpresa, planeo las palabras que usaré, necesito ayuda… Demonios…-

El perro soltó otro ladrido.

-¿Que llame a Al? ¡No! ¡Alphonse es pésimo para mentir! ¿Sabes lo que hará? Tomará su teléfono celular y le hablará inmediatamente a Ed en cuanto le diga lo que pasa. Y lo peor, Al tiene horribles tics cuando miente. Y para empeorar las cosas, Edward se las sabe todas, así que no hay forma que Al mienta sin que Ed pase desprevenido.-

El perro chilló, como lamentándose.

-Ya sé que Roy es mucho más imbécil que Ed.- la chica suspiró.- Bueno, que te parece esto…-se aclaró la garganta y habló, mirando hacia el frente.- "Edward, que bueno que llegas a casa. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Pero primero, ¿Quieres pastel?" ¡NO! Vomitará si le doy la noticia mientras come.- se interrumpió a sí misma. El perro volvió a ladrar.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué te parece esto?: "¡Edward, te tengo buenas noticias!" ¡No! ¡Contestará algo como: "¿Me hiciste un nuevo automail mejorado con cañones laser y lanzallamas incluido"? – De nuevo, el perro volvió a emitir sonido.-

-Ya se Den… Estoy perdida. Tengo suerte si Ed no me mata con su automail…-soltó otro suspiro sentándose en el sofá, apoyando ambos brazos en sus rodillas sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos, pensando detenidamente. El perro lamió su brazo. Ella le prestó atención.- Tienes razón, prepararé mi maleta y mi llave para protegerme… Actúe como actúe, trataré de mantenerme firme.- comentó decidida, aunque se notaba cierta falta de confianza en su voz. Se puso de pie y, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Ed y ella, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al mencionado un tanto cansado y tranquilo.

-Ya llegué…- dijo el rubio sin ánimos soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, mientras dejaba sus cosas tiradas por ahí y se tiraba al sofá donde momentos antes había estado la rubia.

La chica tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, se limpió el sudor que resbalaba por su frente y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, decidió dirigirse hasta donde su esposo armada de valor.

-Bienvenido Ed…-la Rockbell depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico, a lo que éste le correspondió.

-Gracias Winry… ¿Y? ¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó poniendo un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

-E-Ed… T-tengo que decirte algo…-la chica volteó la mirada.

-¡No!- el rostro del ojimiel demostró preocupación- ¿S-se terminó la tarta de manzana…? ¡W-Win! ¡Te dije que no te lo acabaras! ¡Sabes que es mi postre favorito! ¡Últimamente estas comiendo mucho, deberías…!- fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-¡N-no!- la chica suspiró profundo, luego, se le ocurrió una gran idea. "No tengo que decirle nada" pensó. "Dejaré que él lo adivine".- Edo… ¿Quieres ganarte doble ración de tarta de manzana para esta noche?- preguntó divertida, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Elric asintió entusiasmado.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- el rubio se acercó al rostro de su esposa.

-Tienes que adivinar algo. Mira, tú dices que últimamente he estado comiendo mucho… ¿No?-

-Si… creo… ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero que te ofendas Win! Sigues estando bonita y… linda… y eso.- el ojimiel se sonrojó.

-No.- negó ella inmediatamente.- Hay una razón por la cual he estado "comiendo mucho" últimamente. Te daré pistas y si adivinas la razón, la doble ración del postre es tuya, ¿Trato?-

El chico asintió.

-Muy bien… A ver… es porque… ¡Quieres engordar!- mencionó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No…Otra razón, y piensa un poco Ed…- mencionó la chica con sarcasmo.

-Porque… -pasaron varios segundos.- Tomaste leche y haces lo imposible por quitarte ese sabor de la boca.-

-No.-

-¡Pista!-

-De acuerdo. Eh… La razón también incluye otro padecimiento. Mucho, mucho asco y vómito.-dijo la ojiazul poniendo cara de asco.

Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

-No es la leche.- adivinó Winry.

-algo que hace que comas mucho y que te de asco… Eh… ¿La comida del coronel? ¿Las medicinas de Armstrong? ¿Las salsas extrañas de Al?- trató de adivinar.

La chica negó con la cabeza a todas.

-¡Otra pista!- rogó Ed.

-Mareos repentinos. Ya estás cerca…- trató de animarlo.

-Eh… eh… ¡El olor de Al!- gritó Ed pensando que era la respuesta correcta.

-¡No!- gritó ella.- Última pista, es lo que pasa cuando las parejas NO se protegen cuando hacen el amor…- susurró.

Ed se sonrojó, luego sonrió y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Tienes SIDA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Doble ración de tarta de manzana!- Edward comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos, de repente recibió un fuerte golpe proveniente de la llave de Winry.

-¡NO! ¿¡EDO ERES EL ALQUIMISTA MÁS INTELIGENTE E INCREÍBLE DE TODOS Y NO PUEDES ADIVINAR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA, GRAN IDIOTA!- gritó ella finalmente desesperada.

Ed paró de saltar, y se quedó totalmente inexpresivo. Winry, al percatarse del error que había cometido, comenzó a llorar, se dio media vuelta y antes de irse a su habitación se giró a ver a su marido, que se encontraba ido.

-No importa si no lo quieres… Yo si lo quiero y… lo cuidaré… sola…- cuando estaba a punto de irse, sintió algo reteniendo su brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.- ¿E-Edo…?

El ojimiel la besó sorpresivamente.

-Winry, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar cosas tan estúpidas, esquizofrénica mecánica…- le susurró.- Demonios, no se… No sé ni cómo actuar… - él chocó su frente tiernamente con la de ella, tratando de digerir en su cabeza la noticia. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el hermano Elric decidió mover delicadamente su brazo derecho hasta posarlo en el vientre de su esposa delicadamente. Lo sobó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sentir algo. Y así fue, sintió un pequeño golpecito muy apenas capaz de percibir en el vientre de Winry. La chica gimió levemente. Edward abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-¿L-lo sentiste?- susurró ella viendo la expresión en el rostro de su esposo.

-Si…- se quedaron quietos otros minutos, hasta que volvieron a sentirlo.- Si… Si… Te siento pequeño….-ambos sonrieron.

-Ed… Vamos… Vamos a ser padres…-mencionó ella soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Si Winry… Vamos a ser padres….-comentó besando tiernamente a su chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9 MESES DESPUÉS...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hagamos un brindis.- propuso Mustang.- Por el próximo Elric en la familia.-

-Por el próximo Elric.- exclamaron todos al unísono.-

Los futuros padres, Edward y Winry, recibían todo tipo de regalos y felicitaciones por parte de todos sus amigos. Unos realmente tiernos y otros… extraños. Pero todos con mucho amor. ¿Niño, niña? Ninguno de los dos quería saberlo. Preferían… mantenerlo en sorpresa.

-Oye Win…- comenzó Al.- ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hermano que estabas embarazada?

-Fui muy directa.- mintió la rubia.- Siempre he sido muy directa en todo, desde que era un pequeño enano guisante que no me alcanzaba ni de puntitas.- todos rieron ante el comentario. Comenzaron a platicar unos con otros sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

De repente, un espasmo de dolor recorrió el vientre de la chica. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido, imprescriptible para todos. Excepto para Edward.

-¿Win….?- el rubio le prestó atención, un tanto preocupado por su esposa.- ¿Winry estás bien?-

-E-estoy bien, solo fue una patadita…- comentó ella tratando de despreocupar a su marido, mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que nos vayamos?- insistió.

-¿Todo bien?- intervino Al igual de preocupado al percatarse de la situación.

-Sí, no te preocupes… enserio.- ella volvió a sonreír, se sobó un poco el vientre abultado y trató de seguir como si nada.

Pero minutos después el dolor regresó. Y cada vez más fuerte, y duraba más tiempo. Pero Winry sabía disimular muy bien.

A las cuantas horas, Rockbell realmente sabía que _nada estaba bien. _Pero aun así, seguía soportando. Pero, ¡Demonios! Niño o niña, tendría, definitivamente la actitud de papá. Testarudo, egoísta y muy centrado en lograr lo que quería.

_El niño quería salir…_

_Y quería salir ahora._

Winry, se dio por vencida.

-E-Ed…- trató de hablar la chica tranquilamente, aunque su voz sonaba notablemente quejambrosa. Desafortunadamente para ella, cuando quería la atención de su esposo, él se encontraba muy feliz platicando con su hermano, muy concentrado en sabe qué cosa. Win no quería llamar la atención, por lo que trató de jalar a Edward un poco del brazo.

-¡E-espera Winry…! Casi termino de platicarle lo de aquella vez en la playa...- la ignoró.

-P-pero Ed…-la chica comenzó a respirar muy agitado, sosteniendo su vientre fuertemente.

-Ya voy Win, espera.-

-¡E-Ed…! ¡Tengo que decirte…algo….!-se quejaba.-

-Win, no me interrumpas… no ves que…-

-¡EL BEBÉ EDWARD ELRIC, Y-YA VIENE!- le gritó desesperada. Todo se sumergió en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la embarazada. Edward entró en shock.

-¡Oh no! ¡Edward, haz algo!- comentó preocupado Al, jalando de un lado a otro a su hermano mayor.

-¿Hacer algo? ¿Hago algo? ¿Qué hago?- gritó desesperado el ojimiel. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Algunas chicas se acercaron con Winry para tratar de calmarla, mientras que los amigos del chico se le acercaban a él.

-¡Llévala al hospital, gran estúpido!- le gritó el coronel Mustang.

-¡Hospital, Claro, Claro!- exclamó él al tiempo que tomaba a su esposa en brazos con mucho cuidado.- Hermano, May, acompáñenme.-

Los mencionados siguieron a Ed, mientras se dirigían hacía el hospital. Edward estaba peor que nervioso, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Y Winry no estaba mucho mejor, pues peleaba con Ed mientras llegaban.

-¡Pues tú eres mucho más imbécil por no protegerte!- le reclamaba con voz quejambrosa y agitada.-

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa porque siempre me excitabas!- le reclamaba él, también nervioso.

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa por llegar tan sudado y excitarme!-

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa porque te amo!- le gritó ya desesperado.

-¡Pues yo te amo más! ¡Y ya no eres un guisante porque estás mucho más alto que yo!-la chica apretó los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor.

-No me importa, ¡Realmente haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso tomar litros y litros de leche!- Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros.

-¡Yo moriría por ti! ¡D-demonios!- Win seguía respirando agitado mientras le sostenía fuertemente la mano a Al, pues Ed las tenía ocupadas.

-Her-hermano… Ya no tengo la armadura, así que esto me duele…- se quejó Al.

Entraron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron, la atendieron rápidamente y después de una revisada exprés, las palabras de "Está lista para dar a luz" por parte del doctor, pusieron a hiperventilar a Ed. La peor parte, era que él _tenía que estar presente_.

-¡Vamos señorita, puje un poco más!- decía el doctor, mientras la chica hacía su esfuerzo hasta casi desfallecer, sudada, respirando como loca y sosteniendo el automail de su marido con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cierre la maldita boca!- le gritaba ella, dolorosa.-

-Calma, cálmate Win, lo haremos juntos, ¿Está bien?- trataba de tranquilizarla el rubio, agitado porque había estado siguiendo la respiración de su esposa para tratar de ayudarla.

-¡Esto duele Edo!- se quejó con lagrimas la ojiazul.

- Una vez más, una vez más, por el bebé, ¿De acuerdo? Será una hermosa Winry, una muy hermosa Winry pequeña.- trataba de convencerla, acariciándole la sudada mejilla, ella asintió un poco nerviosa.

-Uno, dos…-contó el doctor.- Tres, ahora señorita.-

La chica empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso mi amor, tu puedes…-le ayudaba Ed mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.- Sólo un poco más…-

-¡EDWARD!- gritó ella. Y, segundos después, se escuchó lo que todo el mundo quería oír: Un llanto. Un débil pero hermoso llanto. Todo el mundo en la habitación suspiró de alivio.

-Felicidades, Señor y señora Elric…Es un varón.- Edward se quedó en shock. Un niño. Un pequeño _alquimista. _Sonrió inmediatamente, pues el doctor le extendió al bultito cubierto con una sábana azul a él. Lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado, tratándolo y admirándolo como si fuera el tesoro más grande en el mundo. Y vaya que lo era… Se lo pasó inmediatamente a Winry, mientras ambos lo contemplaban como si fuera lo más hermoso que jamás habían visto. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Sangre Rockbell y Elric… Juntas… en un ser humano… ahora era posible.

-Hola, pequeño Edward…-saludó la rubia, tocándole levemente la rosada mejilla a su bebé.

-¿E-Edward?- le había puesto como él.

-Edward Alphonse. ¿Qué te parece?- susurró la chica, pues estaba muy cansada como para levantar más la voz.

-Precioso, Win. Precioso.- comentó Elric besando tiernamente a su esposa.- Descansa cariño…-

Las enfermeras se llevaron al niño para revisarlo, y para que el tío Al y la tía May pudieran verlo.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 AÑOS DESPUÉS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Eddy! ¡Edward ya no es gracioso jugar al alquimista!- comentaba un rubio buscando a su pequeño hijo en su cuarto. Al niño le encantaba jugar con papá a _Full Metal alchemist, _y a Ed le pareció increíble hasta que hace unos días, se daba cuenta que batallaba cada vez más para encontrar a su hijo cada que se escondía o buscaba la _piedra filosofal, _cuando en realidad solo era una roca cualquiera.

-¡Ed, Eddy, vengan acá!- llamó la rubia.

-¡Y-ya vamos!- exclamó Elric un tanto preocupado, pues seguía sin encontrar a su mini-copia.

-¡_Di mami, ia amos!- _se escuchó el intento fallido del bebé por hablar igual que papá.

Edward escuchó claramente de donde provenía esa vocecita. "En el baño" pensó. Y efectivamente, el niño estaba escondido en la puerta del baño. Edward lo sorprendió y lo tomó en brazos mientras jugaba con él mientras se dirigían a donde la Rockbell, en la cocina, con la cena ya preparada, pues a metros y metros de distancia Elric podía oler la deliciosa tarta de manzana que su esposa preparaba.

Todo lo que papá hacía, Mini-Ed lo imitaba, la forma de comer, de tomar la cuchara, de limpiarse, e incluso de eructar, todo era igual. Era una situación cómica y extraña.

-E-Edo… tengo que decirte algo…- el mencionado sólo comía sin prestar atención.-

-Aham.- fue lo único que respondió, concentrado en terminar su tarta.

-E-Ed… verás… yo… hace unos…si has notado que… realmente…- Edward y Eddy solo comían como locos. Winry se desesperó.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te lo digo?- gritó ella exasperada.

-_Olo… hilo, mami…- _exclamó el niño.

-¿Q-qué?- mamá y papá voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-_Olo hilo mami, papi entendeyá. iempe entendeye. ¿Vedá, papi?- _El niño tenía razón. Volteó a ver a Edward, luego el rubio volteó a ver a su esposa. "Sólo dilo mami, papi entenderá. Siempre entiende." Realmente, tenía razón. Siempre entendería.

Winry sonrió.

-Tienes razón cielo, sólo lo diré. Edward, vamos a tener otro bebé.- Elric se quedó inmóvil un segundo, volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió, fue hasta donde su esposa y la abrazó fuerte.-

-Me alegra mucho, amor… ¡Me alegra mucho!- gritó, besando a su mujer.

-_Wakala.- _exclamó el niño sacando la lengua en señal de asco. _Justo como papá. _Eran iguales en todo. Excepto en…

-Bien.- la Rockbell se separó.- Eddy, es hora de tu leche…- comentó con una sonrisa mostrando un biberón lleno de algo blanco. Algo que mini-Ed…_amaba._

_-¡Si Si! ¡Leche mami, leche_!- gritaba entusiasmado el niño, levantando los brazos para que mamá comenzara a darle su alimento favorito.

-¡Qué asco!- gimió Edward. El bebé y mamá comenzaron a reír.

Pero qué familia más _Elric & Rockbell _le había tocado.

Estaba feliz con ello.

* * *

><p>¿Muy corto? ¿Muy Largo? ¿Bueno, Malo?<p>

Lo que sea, dejen reviews! .

Es mi segundo fic FMA! Comenten x3!

Acepto tomatazos~

_Nota: Lo sé, pésima con los nombres para el bebé xD _

**Bye bye!**


End file.
